A Normal Day At Catco (It's A Love Fest)
by pineappurus
Summary: It's a rare day in National City where nothing crazy is happening. Lena Luthor is enjoying the peace and quiet. Then along comes Kara Danvers and she just lights up like it's Christmas. The two women are absolutely clueless of their feelings for each other, even when it clearly shows. Eve Tessmacher watches their interaction and is basically the whole Supercorp fandom.


**AN:** My attempt at a funny Supercorp one-shot. If Eve Tessmacher seems OOC, it's because I intentionally made her to be. I hope you enjoy this! Please leave a comment or kudos if you do. :) Feel free to message me for Supercorp one-shot prompts!

* * *

 **A Normal Day At Catco (It's A Love Fest)**

It was one of those rare days where nothing crazy is happening; no explosions, no kidnappings, no shootings, no hostile takeovers, and no threats from angry misogynistic, white businessmen who somehow seem drawn to her, or specifically, drawn to trying to bring her down.

Yes, it was finally one quiet day at CatCo and Lena Luthor is making rounds in her building and checking on everyone if they're doing their jobs but also doing okay, in general, like thegood and generous boss that she is. She has been in a good mood all day since the it is turning out to be a rare gem of peace and normalcy. She's been randomly tapping people on the shoulder to say "Hi, how are you?" and reminding everyone to stay hydrated even while stressed. After having gone around and spoken to everyone twice, she looks for something to do and spots her assistant, busy as ever, and hovers over her shoulder.

Ms. Tessmacher is diligently working on the logs and reports she asked for an hour ago.

Lena sees Eve visibly tense up as she comes near and immediately feels sorry for her young assistant. She wonders for a moment if it's instinctive because of the possible trauma from working for Cat Grant or if people are uncomfortable with her and still find it hard to see past her last name. Well, whichever was the case, she decides to put the woman at ease. Lena calls her assistant's attention, in her authoritative voice.

"Ms. Tessmacher."

The woman jumps in her seat, then stands up straight, like a soldier in attention. Her voice quivers.

"Y-yes, Ms. Luthor?"

Eve sees the serious expression on her boss' face and braces for the possible oncoming verbal barrage. But, Lena's poker face immediately warms up and brightens with a smile, for effect. She briefly touches her assistant's shoulder comfortingly and she feels the woman relax.

"I just wanted to remind you to drink lots of water. It's not good for the company if you're stressed and then dehydrated on top of that."

The assistant blinks, trying to process that her boss didn't throw scathing words and insults at her but instead is reminding her to keep hydrated.

Oh, yeah, Lena Luthor, is her boss now. This woman is definitely a cinnamon roll compared to Cat Grant when it comes to employee treatment and labor conditions.

So, without breaking down into tears and professing her undying love to this kind, power-woman in front of her, Eve Tessmacher nods and reaches out to take her boss' hands, but not without asking for her permission, of course.

"Ms. Luthor, if I may?"

Lena raises an eyebrow but holds out her hand to her assistant, anyway. For a split-second, the CEO thinks her assistant is going to drop down on one knee, pull out a diamond ring, and propose to her. There was no way anyone would be taking her hand and having that look in their eyes for any other reason. But, she nods her consent.

Eve holds her boss' hands softly and looks into Lena's eyes with all the sincerity in her heart.

"Ms. Luthor… You are literally the most amazing boss anyone could ever have. And you are also an equally amazing person. Thank you."

Lena places a hand over her chest where her heart is. She feels the gratitude and appreciation from her assistant's words in waves and her day definitely just got better.

"Aww, Miss Tessmacher, how very kind and sweet of you. I'm trying my best. Thank you."

Eve nods but feels her composure cracking.

Oh dear God, there is perfection on this earth and it walks on two legs and is named Lena Luthor.

But a voice saves the assistant from cracking under the weight of her sheer love and admiration for the woman before her. She closes her eyes, breathes in, and welcomes it like a school bell signaling freedom.

Oh dear Jesus, thank you.

"Lena Luthor: most amazing boss and human ever, indeed. No truer words were ever spoken, Eve."

Eve turns to see who her savior is. It was Kara Danvers.

Of course. Who else praises Lena Luthor like that?

Any second later and Eve Tessmacher would have fallen to her knees and Lena Luthor would think she's an absolute creep who was actually in love with her. She would have gotten fired, and would run out of money, and she would be kicked out of her nice, new apartment. Kara Danvers just saved her from homelessness.

Well, not to say she wouldn't ever fall in love with Lena Luthor… The woman is a goddess. Who wouldn't fall for her?

Kara Danvers walks up to Lena and Eve with a smile that rivals the brightness and warmth of the yellow sun.

Now, Lena thinks her day definitely is brighter and better.

"Well, thank you, Ms. Danvers."

Lena beams at the reporter, practically glowing. Eve decides to excuse herself because the reports won't do themselves.

Well, also because she doesn't want to get caught in between those two when they make love eyes at each other.

"I agree, Kara. Please excuse me, Ms. Luthor…"

Lena smiles and makes a gesture with her hand, indicating that Eve can return to her work before turning to her best friend slash employee slash favorite person. Kara is smiling at her still, arms folded in front of herself but relaxed. Lena subtly checks the woman out, which, you know, is totally normal because it's for reference, for, uh, blazers.

She's uh, shopping for blazers on Amazon later and Kara's still smiling at her.

Lena sees that Kara's outfit today is definitely, uh, very Kara and wonders if it's too much if she offered to pay for a whole new wardrobe for her BFF. Not that Kara wasn't cute as she is already, because dear God, Rao, whatever - she is.

"So, Lena," Kara starts, "I see that today's a rare uneventful day in National City - no crazy monsters or aliens or humans running around…"

Lena nods and readies her small talk game in 3… 2… 1…

"Yes, well… It's been a good day so far and I'm very much thankful for it. How about you, Kara, how's your day so far? Have you been drinking water?"

Kara pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose and exaggeratedly taps a finger to her chin, pretending to contemplate Lena's question, looking very much like a cartoon character. Lena chuckles.

What an adorable dork.

Kara breaks character and grins from ear to ear.

"Why, Miss Luthor, my day's been swell. And yes, I've already had eight glasses of water."

Lena laughs.

"Did you mean what you said earlier about me being an amazing boss or were you just sucking up to me, kissing ass?"

Sure, that was definitely small talk, Lena and in no way were you fishing for compliments.

Kara's smile disappears into a poker face. The reporter looks down then back up at Lena, in all seriousness now.

"You're right. I just love kissing your ass."

Lena freezes in place.

Is it because she believes Kara's convincing performance or of the image of Kara kissing her ass?

We will never know.

Kara leans back and breaks out into a fit of laughter.

"Lena!"

She playfully swats at Lena's shoulder

"You should've seen your face. You totally believed me. Of course, I meant it!"

Lena laughs nervously then clears her throat.

Yes, sure. She froze because she totally thought Kara was being serious and not about the, uh, ass kissing thing.

Kara puts her hands on the woman's shoulders and peers into the green of her boss' eyes from behind her glasses to make sure the woman knows that she means each word that comes out of her mouth next.

"You. Are. The. Best."

And with four words, Lena was a puddle of goo on the CatCo floor. She hopes Kara calls a janitor to clean it up because she's an absolute hot mess under the stare and touch of one particularly nerdy reporter.

Supergirl may have strength, speed, heat vision, and freeze breath, but Kara Danvers

Kara Danvers has Lena Luthor wrapped around her little finger.

But, unfortunately, neither women have realized that yet.

Meanwhile, a few feet away, Eve Tessmacher could feel the vibes of the love fest going on and she was so glad she made a run for it. Those two need to come to their senses and just realize how in love they are.

There is a pregnant pause for a moment. Lena searches Kara's eyes for any sign of pretense or insincerity which she already knows she won't find. This was still new to her, having people who care about her, people who think she's amazing and want to be around her. Kara was a gift and the woman needs to know it; Lena's going to make sure she knows it. She looks down before looking back up to make sure Kara is looking into her eyes because it is her turn this time.

"Kara, I've been around the most powerful business people around the world, scientists, and other personalities, and I have to disagree."

Kara raises an eyebrow and gets ready to defend and prove her point (wishing that she had a powerpoint presentation for this, because she should totally make one so her bestie believes her), but Lena cuts her off with a finger raised and waving between them.

"Ah, ah. I'm not done yet."

Lena smiles and Kara just shakes her head.

"I've been around a lot of important people, leaders and figures in many fields, but I have to say I disagree with you… Because, Kara Danvers, I have met the best person in the world, and…"

Lena shrugs.

"It's you."

And everything in Kara's world stops. She doesn't know what it was specifically, but something about the way Lena said it, makes Kara tear up. She used to receiving words of love and appreciation as Supergirl from fans and people she's saved, and used to getting the same love and appreciation from her friends and family as Kara.

But, somehow, Lena's words were different.

Lena sees the tears welling from Kara's eyes and for a moment she panics, reaching up to wipe it away before it starts rolling down the woman's face. Lena's palm and thumb were warm and soft and Kara closes her eyes.

"Thank you, Lena."

Lena smiles, her own tears threatening to spill, too.

There was an unspoken understanding between the two women at that moment.

For Kara, she thinks of all the times she's saved Lena Luthor as Supergirl… She thinks that she'll do it over and over again, no matter what, because this woman is one of the most beautiful human beings she's ever met; a wonderful woman who's overcome all the bad things in her life and come out with a heart still filled with so much love to give. Lena is on her list of reasons why she's thankful to her birth parents for saving her and sending her to earth.

For Lena, she thinks of all the times Supergirl has saved her… But that was only her physical body. Her real savior stood before her, Kara 'glasses, blazer, cardigan, sweater, button-up wearing, hair-tied-back' Danvers - all bright eyed and bushy tailed no matter the tragedy - always believing in her and trusting her, even when she had barely knew her. If there was any reason she was put on this earth, it was to meet Kara Danvers and have this woman keep motivating her to stay on this path - of helping people and kindness, of doing good, no matter how much the world expects her to be just another Luthor.

"You're always welcome, Kara."

And somehow, the words vibrate through every Kryptonian cell in Kara's body, and suddenly it wasn't just about this moment or their friendship; suddenly, Kara Zor-El is not an alien refugee on this planet, an outsider, but Kara Danvers, just a girl…

She's just a girl… standing in front of her boss slash best friend, feeling like she belonged in this very moment, in this place, and with this person.

For all her life only two people really made her feel that way; it was Alex and now it's also Lena.

Their emotions come to a crescendo and warmth spreads throughout both of their bodies. Then two women just burst into laughter because it just felt right. It breaks the emotional aura around them and they both wipe at their eyes.

Eve Tessmacher is rolling her eyes a few feet away.

How can these two not see how in love they are? Seriously? Ugh. Smart people can be so dumb sometimes.

Lena suddenly becomes aware of where they are and feels all the eyes on them and looks around. The CEO starts feeling self-conscious. Kara does too, spotting her co-workers obviously trying not to stare at the two of them, a few failing to hide their peeping. The reporter then looks to her boss who was now fighting a blush and looking at her shoes. Somehow, Lena Luthor came to be a powerful woman on her own, making a name for herself outside of her family, but still finds herself bashful when people stare at her.

Well, in Lena's defense, all the employees on this floor just witnessed their boss melt before another woman completely. It was a very tender and private moment shared between the "best of friends" and it was really just a beautiful sight. This makes Lena decide to pull Kara aside and into James' office next time they talk, so that they avoid the prying eyes.

Kara puts a hand on Lena's arm.

"They're all looking because they're jealous I'm great friends with Lena Luthor, CEO of L Corp and Catco, and all-around badass lady."

Kara Danvers leans forward, closing the space between her and Lena's faces, and winks.

Yes, winks.

A thousand butterflies explode from Lena's chest and flutter down to her stomach, a magnitude "10/10-YES" earthquake brings tremors to her knees. It takes all of her willpower to stay standing upright in her expensive Louboutins and not turn into a puddle, again.

Eve catches it from the corner of her eye. She raises her eyebrow.

Oh-hoho. Daddy.

All the reputations and images of Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor as straight female best friends are pushed out of the assistant's memory, dumped out into a big fat box labeled as "FAKE NEWS" in red. There is only Kara and her gay outfits and Lena Luthor practically melting, turning to goo whenever she's in close proximity with the reporter.

Meanwhile, Lena Luthor has forgotten all about the people watching them. There were even more now. Eve Tessmacher wasn't even bothering to hide her eavesdropping.

There was only Kara... Kara who was really close to her... and Kara doing that wink.

Do it again, Lena thinks.

But suddenly, a bright idea pops in Lena Luthor's head. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, there were no disasters happening in National City, and Kara Danvers was her telling her how amazing she is and winking at her. She was in a brilliant mood today and she is going to celebrate and everyone else is going to celebrate with her.

"They probably think you're sucking up to me. Well, I'll show them how much you brighten my day and just how much I favor you."

It was Lena's turn to wink at Kara. The CEO also gives her a smirk, for added effect.

The reporter's brows rise, her eyes widen, and she takes a step back. That "added effect" Lena thought her smirk was going to do basically became "rock the nerd's whole world and make her question her sexuality, too". The reporter felt kicked in the ovaries, for reasons way beyond her understanding. Kara Danvers' "heterosexual" mind is incapable of processing how hot a winking and smirking Lena Luthor is, and it pretty much just shut down.

Eve Tessmacher, on the other hand, feels like she's falling from her chair, even though she was seated perfectly in it.

She thought Kara winking was hot?

They should see Lena Luthor wink. And that smirk?

How is Kara Danvers' underwear even still on?

The assistant subtly fans herself and turns away from the two women in concern of the possibility turning gay just by watching them interact all day. But, there was no way her ears won't pick up the next words.

Lena Luthor takes a step forward, closer to her assistant and now more visible to all of the employees on the floor. She claps her hands twice to get her people's attention.

"Everyone! May I have your attention for a moment, please? Since it's a nice day and Miss Danvers is here, I just decided that why not we all enjoy it together? So, I'm buying everyone on this floor a cup of coffee or tea and whatever snack you want from the Starbucks downstairs."

Lena turns her face towards her assistant. Eve's eyes are wide in surprise but sits up straight as her boss addresses her.

"Miss Tessmacher, get everyone's order and have them deliver it up here and call me for the payment."

Lena tilts her head and smiles at her like she was giving out any other order - requesting for files or something - as if she wasn't treating 25 to 30 people for food for no other reason than her best friend is here.

To their side, Kara blushes and smiles at the mention of her name, then laughs and shakes her head.

What is 25 to 30 Starbucks orders to Lena Luthor, anyway?

Eve Tessmacher was thinking the exact same thing.

Lena turns to Kara.

"Kara, let's wait and have our coffees in James' office, shall we?"

Kara blinks and nods. She follows Lena into James' office.

"Yes, ma'm."

And as the two women walk off, Eve mutters to herself when she's sure they were out of hearing vicinity.

"I have no idea how those two think they're straight. They are so gay for each other."

But Eve Tessmacher was wrong, because Kara Danvers is Supergirl and has super sonic hearing.

Kara Danvers could have heard it.

Kara Danvers should have heard it.

But she didn't.

Why?

Because it's a peaceful day and there's absolutely no reason as to why she would she bother paying attention to anything else that's not an emergency when she and Lena Luthor are alone now.

Eve grabs her notepad and pen, ready to get everyone's orders. She takes one last look at the two women through the glass of James Olsen's office.

Those two look like they're having a love fest.

Eve shakes her head and mutters under her breath.

"G-a-y."

* * *

 **End Note:** P.S. I once received a message calling me out and telling me "bisexuality exists" because I called Lena "gay" and said she and James have zero chemistry. I'm pansexual myself and whatever jabs at Supercorp being gay that are written in this fic are jokes. Again, this is my attempt at being funny and I consider this crack-ish. Let's just enjoy shipping, shall we?


End file.
